The Hunted
by aimez1ecrire
Summary: So far Bellas life is great. But what happens when a new family moves to forks? Edward is sure that they mean trouble, but Bella isn't a sure as he is..
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunted**

**BPOV Ch.1 Charlie's News**

I was almost asleep when Edward stopped humming my lullaby next to me, and slowly started to get up. I was instantly awake. I sat up. "Where are you going?"

Edward paused. "You're awake? I thought you were asleep."

"Not really…so where are you going?

"Oh, well just hunting with Jasper and Rosalie. I haven't hunted since last week."

_Oh. Right. _

I remembered his eyes being darker than usual today. I sighed.

"Ok, well…" I paused, still unsure of what to say when he leaves to hunt. I heard his bell-like laughter.

"It's ok bells. Just 'goodbye' would be fine." He had my favorite smile on his face- the crooked one.

"Oh, ok. Well then Bye!" I smiled back.

"Goodbye. I will see you tomorrow." Edward leaned down ad kissed my forehead. Even though he's kissed me before, my heart still flutters each time.

I glanced up to look at his marble face one last time, but he was already gone.

I sighed. "Stupid vampire speed. He always has to be so mysterious." Hmpf. As I lay back down, I could have sworn I heard his musical chuckle outside.

With the sound of his laughter in my ears, I soon fell asleep.

The sound of the rain battering my window woke me up the next morning. I groaned.

"Great. Rain. Now it will be wet. Why can't the sun ever come out?" Then I thought about Edward and what would happen if he went out in the sun and shook my head.

_What was I thinking? Never mind that!_

I threw my twisted sheet off of me and reached down for my bag of toiletries and shuffled to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and quickly washed my hair. When I got out of the shower I decided to put my hair half up and half down, and not dry it since it was raining.

I walked back to my room and picked out a long-sleeved burgundy shirt and ripped jeans, threw them on and, surprisingly, sprinted down the stairs with out tripping. As a pop tart was heating up in the toaster, I peeked out the window to see if Edwards silver Volvo was in my driveway. It wasn't.

"Shoot!" I smelled something burning and ran to the toaster, tripping over a chair on the way. My burned breakfast occupied my thoughts so I forgot to be angry/ worried that Edward wasn't here.

I got out another pop tart and stuffed it in my mouth, grabbed my messenger bag and dashed out the door.

I sat in my car and breathed a sigh of relief- I had gotten to school in time! I scanned the student lot from my seat and sure enough- there was the shiny Volvo. It was pretty obvious next to all of the rusty, beat up trucks by it.

_Kind of like my truck. _I sighed inwardly.

Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my window. I glanced up, startled out of my thoughts.

"So, are you going to skip? If so, may I join you?" an amused voice came from outside.

I looked up into the topaz eyes of Edward. "Uhh...No! No, I'm not skipping…Why?"

He chuckled. "Caught daydreaming again, huh?" he smiled. "Come on, class has already started."

Before a single thought could form in my mind, he had me over his shoulder and was running a little bit faster than a normal human.

I was about to protest that I would get wet, when I realized it had stopped raining. I smiled, happy that there was no rain.

Edward set me down a moment later, and opened the door to building 3 for me. "After you!" he smirked.

"Why thank you!" I curtsied. We both started to laugh. When I calmed down I looked up and saw I was already at my English class door.

"I will see you at lunch Bella." He brushed his fingers along my jaw line, and walked away.

I opened the door and walked in.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Isabella." Mr. Mason said sternly. "Have a seat."

I nodded and blushed crimson. I practically felt my face burn.

Throughout class I thought about Edward. It's funny how he can affect me like that. English and Trig went my fast. I noticed Jessica shooting me questioning looks throughout Spanish but I pretended not to notice. I guess I smiled to much or something.

When the buzzing sound of the bell rang, I gathered up my books and rushed out the door to lunch. In trig I decided to ask Edward something, and I wanted to ask him right now. But Jessica caught me when I was heading towards Edward with my tray.

I sighed.

"Hey! I was trying to get your attention in Spanish!" she paused expectantly.

"Oh, really?" I decided to play clueless.

"Yeah, I wanted to know why you were smiling the whole class time." She sniffed. "Is it Cullen?"

"No..Yes..i mean, its Edward not Cullen!" I huffed. "Ill call you later ok?"

"Uhm, sure. Ill talk to you later then." She paused again, unsatisfied, then walked off.

I sighed and walked over to Edward, who was watching my with his eyebrow slightly raised.

_Ugh. He heard everything. Now he's going to know that I thought about him all morning. Not that he already doesn't know that.._

"What was that all about? By the way, she's going to ask millions of questions when you call her." His lips twitched.

"Wah…? Oh, Right." I remembered he could read minds. "Well she just wanted to know why I was smiling earlier..Uh, Edward?"

"Bella?"

_Heres the question..come say it! It can't be that hard to ask out your **boyfriend.**_

"Do you..want to go out to eat with me somewhere on Saturday or something? I mean, its ok if you don't, that's fine. I..." he put his finger on my lips.

"Yes, I would love to. I'll pick you up at six?" I nodded approval. His eyes were still amused at my little rant.

"Ok!" I smiled and looked around. The cafeteria was empty. "Oh! We got to go!" I jumped up.

Edward smoothly glided next to me. "This is the second time you've been late today. That's a record!" he smirked.

I scowled and pursed my lips.

He chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

The rest of my classes went by quickly. I only tripped two times in gym and fell over a hurdle, then ran into the next one. I hate physical fitness training.

Edward met me beside my car in the parking lot. "How was gym?" he smirked.

_Oh my gosh. He knew about my falls. How embarrassing._

I blushed slightly, and he chuckled.

"It's ok. Ill see you later." He swiftly kissed my cheek and was gone.

When I got home I threw down my keys on the table and set my bag down.

"Ch-Dad?" I couldn't help but call out.

Silence.

I should've known he wouldn't be home yet. I walked over to the freezer and rummaged through it for something easy to make. I didn't feel like cooking a full meal. I found a frozen pizza and popped it in the oven. I had no homework to do since spring break was two days away. Everything was movies or review. So I sat on the couch and flipped through the T.V. channels.

Charlie walked in ten minutes later. As he hung up his gun belt, he sniffed the air. "Pizza?" he questioned.

I glanced up. "Yep." _Typical Bella-father conversation._

"Bella?" _Guess not._

"Huh?"

"Guess what I just found out today?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

I saw that gleam.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV Ch.2 The Vision**

I sighed out of boredom. I had decided to visit Bella and started to get up when I heard Charlie's thoughts.

_I wonder if Bella will get along with them…_I saw a mental picture of two teenagers, a boy and a girl, twins I think, and about Bella's age…_why is she looking at me like that? Oh. Right. She hates it when I do this…_

_Huh. Who are they?_ I huffed. _I wish I knew what Bella was thinking. Maybe Alice has seen something about these two. Ill go ask.._

I got off of my black leather couch and walked normally across my room to turn of Debussy, which was playing in my CD player, and ran, with vampire speed, down to Alice's room.

Her room was empty. I saw a blank notepad on her bed with a pencil next to it, but no Alice.

I searched the thoughts of my family.

_Oh.My.God! Is THAT a ZIT! _ I smirked. Definitely Rosalie.

_Oh yeah! With these muscles, the bears are all mine! _I rolled my eyes. Emmett.

I finally found her. I should take Bella shopping soon… oh hello EdwardI felt her smile.

_Hello. _I thought back as I went down the stairs to the living room.

I found her perched on the couch, painting her nails. "What's up?" she didn't even look up.

"I was wondering if you have seen anything with these two in it?" I sent her the mental picture of the boy and girl I saw in Charlie's mind.

"Uhh…"she thought for a moment. "Nope. I haven't. Sorry." She looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything, and went back to painting her nails.

I looked at her again and smirked. "You know, Bella won't go shopping with you ever again if you treat her like a life-size Barbie." I chuckled.

She looked up and glared. "I do _not._ You won't be saying that when you see her in this gorgeous dress I saw at Bloomingdales yesterday when I went. For you date I mean; I saw you taking her to a nice restaurant, so I figured a nice dress would go well with it." She shrugged.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I said faux sadly. "And you were right. The restaurant is very nice."

"Good. Bella deserves the best." She smiled knowing that I would give her the best of anything anyways.

"By the way, can I see the dress?" I was curious.

"No. It's a surprise!" she giggled and blocked me out of her mind. "And stay out of my mind Edward Cullen!" she ordered sternly, but her eyes filled with amusement and excitement.

I wondered what the dress looked like…

_Hopefully red. Bella looks stunning in red. _I smiled.

I looked up when I heard Alice gasp and drop the polish.

Her face was grim. But her eyes were completely different. They were flashing wildly and dangerous.

"Get Carlisle." She whispered. She just had a vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV Ch.3 Dinner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with twilight. Except for the Chandlers! **

"I give up. What?" I tried to smile, but despite the effort I gave it-none- it probably ended up looking like a grimace.

That gleam in his eye usually mean two things, either he has something planned for me that I usually end up not liking, or, I groaned inwardly, he's got new friends that he wants me to meet.

I don't have any problems meeting people, its just when I try to talk to his friends, it always gets awkward.

"Well," he paused for affect, "As chief of Forks it's my job to introduce people and show them around, as you know." Once again he paused, and looked at me expectantly.

"Annnd..?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Charlie looked satisfied and continued.

"And we got a new transfer officer from upstate at the station, and when I talked to him, I found out he has two kids that are your age." He stopped, looking at me with a slightly worried, slightly hopeful expression.

I sighed. I didn't want to disappoint Charlie. "So what did you do then?"

I had an idea of what, though.

"Well, I invited them over for dinner tonight." He glanced up to look at me.

Bingo. I knew it. Well I guess I can't be too bad…

"That's great!" I smiled encouragingly. "What should I cook?

Charlie looked relived that I was supposedly fine with it, while he told me what to cook and how many people would be here.

/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\

As soon as the chicken was in the oven, I went upstairs to change into some clean clothes; I had spilt some sauce on my shirt and pants.

_That's going to leave a stain…and its one of my favorite shirts…and Edwards…_I thought sheepishly.

I pulled out a pair of white cargos, from Alice, and a brown quarter-sleeved shirt with a beaded fringe, also from Alice.

I went into the bathroom to make sure no sauce got on my face.

_I wish Edward was here- I'm afraid of what will happen at dinner..._I thought about falling on my face in front of everyone…_stuff like THAT._

I sighed and went back to my room. Since there was nothing else to do, I decided to clean up my room a little bit. It was borderline disastrous looking.

As I was straightening up my desk, the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock next to my bed. 5:30.

_Wow! Their exactly on time! I hope the chickens done._ I sprinted down the first few stairs. Bad idea.

Right when I started to brace myself to hit the floor, a lightly tanned, muscular arm caught me around my waist.

I looked up. I saw a boy about my age with a squared jaw and amused, sparkling green eyes and curly, below the ear length brown hair.

I stared, unable to say anything until all of the sudden movement pulled me up to my feet, and also, out of my daze.

"Oh, uhhm thanks…" I smiled sheepishly and blushed furiously out of embarrassment of almost falling on my face, like I was afraid of.

"No problem, your very light," he flashed me a pearly white smile. "I'm Elliott." He held out his hand.

My girly side squealed at the smile he gave to me. Only _me._ But the other part of me thought of Edward and didn't care at all…needless to say Edward won. I shook those thoughts out of my head and told my girly side to shut up. "Isabella. But call me Bella." I smiled and shook his hand.

As he let go, I got a good look at our dinner guests. I saw a girl that was about my age too, and she looked similar to Elliott.

_The must be twins or something._ I thought.

But she had shoulder length hair that was brown but had more red in it than Elliott's. She had a warm smile that looked slightly forced and guarded green eyes. I immediately knew Elliott was the carefree and fun twin.

She walked out to me, but unlike Elliott, she kept her hands to her sides. "I'm Elaine, and that's Gram," she jerked her thumb over to an at least sixty year old woman that was snottily looking around our house from her perch on the couch.

"…and my dad, Joe." She continued to point to her father. He was exceptionally tall; at least 6 ft. He had mouse-brown hair like Elliott, but unlike the twins, who were nothing alike in my opinion, he was much paler.

_He must not get out much._ I mused.

He looked up as he heard Elaine mention him, and walked over to me. As he got closer, I saw his eyes were and interesting color. A kind-of golden green color.

_Emerald!_ I concluded after thinking a bit.

He had a smooth-walking-on-ice type of saunter, I noticed.

"I see you have met my children," he stated when he got to me. "My name is Joseph Chandler. I would tell you to call me Joe, but my daughter has already told you that." He smiled, and it was just as bright as Elliott's.

Silence followed his introduction.

_I had a feeling this would happen…_Elliott brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, where's the grub?" he smiled crookedly. He was very good at that, I noticed. "I'm starving!"

"God Elliott! You're such a pig!_" _Elaine said, then lightly slapping his arm.

The sight of a boy that has clearly worked out _a lot_, look extremely pained at a light slap on the arm, is funny. I Imagined Emmett looking like he's about to cry if Rosalie hit him with a pillow, and that made me laugh out loud.

Elaine joined me a second later, but Elliott just grinned.

When I composed myself, I pointed to the table. Charlie helped me out.

He cleared his throat. "You guys can sit now. Bella and I will put the food on the table."

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. We all talked about Forks, school and what its like to move to a new place. I was so caught up in Elliott and Elaine's questions that I didn't notice that Joe barely touched his food. In fact, he didn't touch it at all.

/.\/.\/.\/.\/.\

"So what did you think of them?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Well," I paused to scrub a pot, "well they were nice."

_A little weird, but nice. The grandma didn't talk at all…_I was startled out of my thoughts by Charlie asking another question.

"Just 'nice'?" he was silent for a moment. When I didn't respond, he shrugged. "Ok."

I finished up the dishes and told Charlie I was going to bed. I trudged up the stairs, my thoughts scattered.

When I got to my room, I didn't see Edward, but I figured he would be here soon, so I quickly changed into the silky victorias secret p.j.s mom fed ex'd me from home, and went to wash my face. When I came back, I looked around and to my excitement, saw Edward sitting cross-legged in my rocking chair, his carved face lighting up when he saw me.

My heart started to beat faster. "Hello." I tried to act indifferent when I plopped down into his lap.

"So, how was your night?" his velvety voice questioned.

"Interesting," I replied, continuing to explain the new family and dinner.

He stiffened when I mentioned the Chandlers, but I decided to let it slide for now. I was content with the silence, and just wanted to sit there with him, his chin resting on my head, me leaning against him.

"I love you, my Bella," he murmured so quietly into my hair, I could barely understand what he said.

"Me too." I said just as quietly, but I knew he had heard me, because he lightly kissed my forehead.

Suddenly Edward took a non-needed breath and sighed. I found myself flipped around and looking up into his golden eyes. He looked back, searching for any signs of a reaction.

_Wait…reaction? What's going on…?_ I was instantly worried.

"Edward, what's…" he stopped me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Cliffy! Hehe.

What do you think? I will start writing Ch.4 as soon as I can, but tell me, Should ch.4 be a Chandlers POV or Bella's POV? Pm me your answer or put it in reviews. Let me know!


End file.
